


Coupling

by RQ_drabbles (ravenclawsquill)



Series: Drabbles [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acceptance, Coupling - Freeform, Drabble, Embarrassment, Friendship, Humour, M/M, Mrs Weasley's Clock - Freeform, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawsquill/pseuds/RQ_drabbles
Summary: There's a story behind Ginny's speedy acceptance of Harry and Draco's relationship...





	Coupling

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written for [Week Six of H/D LDWS Round 9](https://slythindor100.livejournal.com/1482135.html).
> 
> The prompt was "Mrs Weasley's Clock" and the exact word count required was 265. Excluding scene breaks, dashes and ellipses, this drabble meets the word limit.
> 
> Thank you so much to my beta, [shiftylinguini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftylinguini/profile).

“A bridesmaid, really?” Ginny beamed as she pulled Harry in for a hug. 

“Of course!” Harry said when she released him. “You’re one of my best mates – and you were one of the first people to come around to the idea of me being with Draco.”

“There’s a story behind that, you know,” Ginny grinned.

“Oh yeah?” 

She nodded. “Yep. One night, a few weeks after you’d told me about him, I went round to Mum and Dad’s for tea and there he was, on the clock.”

Harry gaped. “What?”

“He didn’t have his own hand, obviously,” Ginny clarified. “He was on yours, snogging your face off.”

Harry remembered the rush of warmth he’d felt on the summer morning, all those years ago, when he’d glanced up at Mrs Weasley’s kitchen clock to find a shiny new hand with a picture of his face pointing to ‘ _Home_ ’.

“Really?” he asked.

“Yeah. Mum nearly passed out when she saw it – then she had to put the clock away for a while.”

“Why?”

“It kept saying that you were _coupling_ ,” Ginny sniggered. “You must have been at it like Gnomes for the best part of a year!”

“Right,” Harry groaned, feeling utterly mortified.

“But anyway,” Ginny continued, “the fact that he appeared there showed you were serious about him. Plus, you seemed happy, so I figured I may as well be supportive – even though I _still_ can’t believe you fell in love with ferret-face.”

Harry cuffed her lightly on the shoulder. “Don’t call him that.” 

Ginny rolled her eyes. “I’ll stop when he stops calling me Weaslette.”


End file.
